


Songs for Persephone

by calenlily



Series: Songs for Persephone [2]
Category: Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Hymn to Demeter - Homer
Genre: F/M, Free Verse, Poetry, alliterative verse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:42:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22171996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/calenlily/pseuds/calenlily
Summary: Collected poetic reflections on Hades and Persephone.Written for NaPoWriMo 2016.
Relationships: Hades/Persephone (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore)
Series: Songs for Persephone [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1595968
Kudos: 7





	1. Boldly He Came Bounding

Boldly he came bounding  
Out of the depths of the dark earth  
Hoofbeats rapidly racing  
Chariot chasing  
Something slipping from sight

Abyss opens upon  
The maiden in the meadow  
Seized by strong arms  
And carried into the chasm

The gentle girl is gone  
A mother mourns  
But below  
A queen is forged in fire


	2. Lay Me Down

Lay me down in the shade of a pomegranate tree  
Let the six-pointed red-orange blossoms fall around me  
And promise when the time comes  
To feed me of the tart fruit

Twine asphodels in my hair  
And make love to me there  
Maybe I'm a bit in love with death  
Maybe I'm just in love with you  
Promise that spring will come only when I do  
For I'd take an eternity of darkness to stay with you  
Too long I've walked in warm sunlight alone


	3. The Iron Queen (Persephone Wears Red)

Persephone wears the darkest of reds  
For pomegranate seeds or spilled blood no one knows  
No one dares ask  
Not with who she belongs to  
Her lips have tasted the mingling of bitter and sweet  
Her dark eyes hold the knowledge  
Of the mercy that can be found in death  
The pleasure that can be found in pain  
The freedom that can be found in binding

A broken hymen  
A thousand innocents perished  
A burst of flavor on the tongue  
Spilled blood or pomegranate seeds, maybe it's all the same  
The Iron Queen walks alone in the world above  
If anyone asked, she would say she belongs to none but herself

Some would find that more terrifying  
Maybe they'd be right to


End file.
